Tickles In The Dark
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Brook doesn't like to see Robin sad, and so goes to cheer her up. Tickle story with a little bit of Brook/Robin romance. :) Gift story for newbienovelistRD. :)


**A gift story for newbienovelistRD, one of my best friends on this site. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **One Piece belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing. Also, I apologize in advance to all One Piece fans, but as I am not well versed in the One Piece show, I will not be accepting any One Piece requests and I honestly don't know if this will be the only One Piece story I'll do.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Tickles In The Dark**

Robin had settled down in her room not long after dinner and after Brook had played the crew a new musical piece he had learned on their last stop the week before, but Robin had had a difficult time enjoying it because she recognized the song all too well.

She knew Brook hadn't known and the crew didn't know either. But the song was one a beloved family member of hers used to sing for her long ago. Her great-grandmother to be exact and then, a young man that she had liked long before joining up with the crew would sing it to her, but had broken her heart after they had been together for a few years. After she had left him, she stayed away from any musicians for fear that someone would play that song.

Of course, when she became part of the crew and learned Brook was a musician, she learned to tolerate him and he did play wonderful music.

She now sighed and settled down in her bed, carefully blowing out the candle.

What she didn't see in the dark was Brook, who had been watching her after he had slipped into her room very quietly as he could. Seeing her blow out the candle worked a bit to his advantage and gave him a little disadvantage, but he now quietly snuck towards Robin's bed, feeling his leg lightly bump into the end of the bed and gave a small sigh of relief, as he was in the right spot.

Very quietly, the skeleton slipped his bony hands under the sheet from his spot at the end of the bed and soon found Robin's feet. Taking a moment to make sure she wasn't alert yet to his presence, Brook began wiggling his fingers against her feet.

Robin was right in between the part of sleep where you can hear what's going on and you're aware of your surroundings, but didn't want to open your eyes, and where you could fall right back asleep. So, she didn't really move when she felt her feet tickled, but she did beginning laughing a little.

But as she continued laughing, the tickling got a little more noticeable and she became more alert, laughing until she realized someone was in her room. Letting out a shriek and pulling her feet away, she quickly grabbed a match and relit the candle, the light helping her see who her intruder was.

When he heard Robin shriek, Brook instantly stood up, but tripped and landed on the floor, so the young woman found him out. "Brook!" She said angrily, getting up.

The skeleton musician had no time to react except for scooting backwards from the upset woman who now cornered him and was glaring at him. "What are you doing here?!"

Brook was shaking as he knew what Robin was thinking and he really didn't want to get punched by her. "Um, I…wanted to cheer you up," he admitted, now sweating. "I…I didn't like how sad you looked when I played that song earlier."

Robin's anger became surprise as she looked at him with a stunned look and then stared at him deep in his eyes, or rather, eye sockets. She then sighed when she saw he was being truthful with her. "Alright," she said. "You're off the hook this time."

Brook looked very relieved and Robin turned away, but before she could sit down on her bed, the skeleton quickly caught her and began tickling her again. "BROOOHOOHOHOHOHOOK!" She laughed out as the musician relentlessly tickled her.

He gave his signature laugh as he caught her before she fell to the floor and he kindly set her back on her bed while he continued tickling her. "I'm going to cheer you up, Robin," he singsonged to her.

Desperate, she grabbed his wrists, which made him stop as he saw she was trying to say something and her face was worried. "Brook, someone will hear," she said.

Smiling, he pointed to her door and she saw a soundproof device on it. Which meant her room was now soundproof.

And Brook began tickling her again while she was distracted. "You know, as a musician, I tickle strings mostly," he said with a teasing smile. "But while your ribs aren't quite strings, I can still tickle them."

Robin laughed her hardest as the skeleton was merciless and she couldn't escape him.

Until she remembered he was ticklish too and turned the tables, flipping Brook over so that he was now the tickle victim. And she wasted no time going after his ribs, which sent Brook into a very big laughing fit.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! ROBIHIHIHIHIN!" He laughed out.

She giggled. "While I can't quite tickle strings like you can, I can tickle ticklish ribs," she said teasingly.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO!" Brook continued laughing and then reached up to Robin's underarms, making her squeak when he tickled her.

"BROOHOOHOOHOOHOOK! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She laughed as she tried to clamp her arms down to protect her underarms, but that made it hard to keep tickling Brook.

He grinned. "You can't keep tickling me when I've got your underarms," he said teasingly.

Oh, she was not going down that easily.

Robin quickly moved her hands to Brook's underarms and he was soon the one trying to protect his underarms as she tickled him. "Neither can you," she laughed out before gasping as he managed to pin her before both began laughing.

The skeleton helped her up. "Are you okay now, Robin?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Brook," she said.

He smiled at her and she then moved towards him and gently caught his face in her hands and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Brook's arms supported her back as he returned the kiss.

When they broke away, Robin asked him to play that musical piece again, which he was more than happy to.

And thanks to him cheering her up, she could now enjoy it as she had when her great-grandmother would sing it so long ago.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
